


You good?

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidfic, Pete is a literal sweetheart, Petty is an understatement when talking about Usnavi, Platonic Relationships, Skateboarding, Usnavi is the definition of overprotective asshole, if Usnavi would just give him the chance to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy





	You good?

“You good?”Pete said kneeling down next to Sonny. The smaller boy was sniffling and clutched his knee to his chest. Turns out master Pete’s skateboarding class didn’t come with knee pads or a helmet. One minute sonny was giggling and kicking his foot on the concrete as fast as he could and the next minute he was completely wiped out with a busted knee.

 

“Mmhm”Sonny sniffled nodding his heads.

 

“ ‘m gonna go get Usnavi okay?”Pete said. Sonny nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth whimpering around it. He was six and he still sucked his thumb, only Pete was allowed to tease him for it. If anyone else tried they got what they had coming to them face first on the curb of the play structure. Pete was the toughest fourth grader in there and if anyone wanted to hurt Sonny they had to go through him. He spent many of his days tucked inside the principals office with a smug smirk on his face.

 

“Usnavi”Pete said walking inside the bodega, it was cool. The fan was on low as the spring air did most of the cooling anyways.

 

“Yes peter?”Usnavi said not looking up from the register. “By the way I’ve been meaning to talk to you about tagging up my bodega-“

 

“It’s only chalk”Pete said rolling his eyes.

 

“And I don’t care, you’re gonna clean it up”Usnavi said.

 

“I ain’t even do nothin wrong!”Pete exclaimed throwing his hands up.

 

“With that attitude you can wipe your chalk off my sidewalk too”Usnavi said.

 

“Man you don’t own this sidewalk!”Pete exclaimed.

 

“Boy do you got a problem with authority”Usnavi said. Pete looked him up and down and scoffed, Usnavi? Authority?

 

“Mhm sure, I came in here for reason”Pete said.

 

“What? To steal some gummy crawlers? I heard you got sticky fingers punk”Usnavi said.

 

“I’ve never stolen in my life!”Pete exclaimed curling his hands into fists, Usnavi was pissing him off.

 

“Mhm that’s not what I heard”Usnavi said.

 

“Sonny is hurt!”Pete shouted waving his arms.

 

“Sonny?”Usnavi questioned. He peeked out the window of the bodega and his eyes widened quickly snapping the register shut.

 

“Sonny!”he exclaimed throwing the front door open. Sonny had since calmed down but his knee was still bleeding profusely.

 

“Ay dios mio, lets get you inside. Pete why weren’t you watching him!?”Usnavi exclaimed.

 

“I was watching him!”Pete shouted.

 

“Obviously you weren’t!”Usnavi shouted back. “God When Abuela sees him she’s going to be so mad and it’s all your fault!”

 

“It’s not my fault!”Pete screeched. His hands were trembling and his face was red, the angry tears were about to start flowing.

 

“Usnavi chill”Sonny said.

 

“No, I won’t chill. I don’t want you hanging out with punks like him no more...no matter what Abuela says”Usnavi said.

 

“B-but it was an accident!”Sonny blubbered gripping onto Usnavi’s shirt. Hehad since clambered to his feet and winced every time his weight shifted onto his bad knee.

 

“Accident or not friends are supposed to have each other’s back”Usnavi said with his arms crossed.

 

“Please ‘Navi it was an accident!”Sonny wailed bouncing in place. His only friend in the barrio was about to get ripped away from him.

 

Usnavi took one last look at Pete who had tears streaming down his face as he shook with rage.

 

“Nah...end of discussion. Now let’s get you inside the bodega so I can get you a bandaid”Usnavi said.

 

“I ain’t do nothin wrong!”Pete spat through the tears. Usnavi spun back around and placed his hands on his hips.

 

“You know Sonny’s little but you still let him ride a skateboard, you know he can’t ride well but you still road ahead of him...you know he’s all I have left and you still let him get hurt”Usnavi said.

 

“ ‘Navi I begged him to let me ride by myself! This is my fault, I fell and Pete didn’t do anything!”Sonny shouted.

 

“Sorry I don’t baby him like you do”Pete spat.

 

“I don’t baby him! He’s my family and family protects family no matter what”Usnavi said.

 

“Supposed to”Pete grumbled under his breath.

 

“What was that punk?”Usnavi said.

 

“Family supposed to protect family...ain’t always like that”Pete said.

 

“Pete?”Usnavi questioned. The hard glare he wore on his face softened but it was too late. Pete was back on his skateboard gliding down the street, now that he thinks about it Pete is here everyday and he’s never seen his parents...

 

“Sonny?”Usnavi questioned spinning around hoping the younger boy would have some answers. Instead he was only met with his shadow, he looked to his right and he could vaguely hear the sound of Sonny sniffling as he stomped up the stairs to Abuela Claudia’s house.

 

“Maybe he didn’t do anything...”Usnavi whispered to himself.

 


End file.
